If Only I Remembered...
by AT-takabero
Summary: My second Dakari... Davis is captured by the Digimon Emperor and is separated from his body. Can he get back to reality and tell Kari he's ok?


If Only I Remembered…  
  
Kari. One of the most beautiful people I ever knew. I'd probably call her "goddess" if I could, but I wouldn't. I had a crush on her ever since I met her that day…  
  
"So Davis, you're finally back in Odaiba Elementary. How does it feel?" It was Danil, an old friend of mine. I just enrolled in Odaiba Elementary a few days ago. I thought I wouldn't find friends, but I did. A lot of them. One of them was him. I just came from West Shinjuku Elementary, but my family moved back here.  
  
"I don't know. Looks good. Especially the covered walk to the gym."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And have you met the girls?"  
  
"Do you have to go there?"  
  
"Yes. A lot of girls are crazy about soccer. Especially soccer players."  
  
"And your point is?" He was a great friend but can be annoying at times.  
  
"You… could impress that new girl with your soccer skills." He pointed to a girl sitting all alone on a bench. She had beautiful hazelnut eyes.  
  
"Wow. She's cute."  
  
"I know." He nudged me, giving me a sign.  
  
"No way. I don't want to bother her."  
  
"C'mon. Live a little."  
  
"You're right. Let Davis the Magnificent do the job." I headed to greet the girl, but someone called her to come over and she left before I could say a simple hello. I got back to Danil.  
  
"Haha! I tricked you!"  
  
"How could you trick me?"  
  
"She has a lot of friends! And her friends know about you! They called her before you could meet her! They didn't want a disaster to happen! Haha!"  
  
"Haha. Very funny. What I wouldn't give to see her again…" He cooed and punched me in the shoulder.  
  
"Oooh… I think Davis is in love!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
But now, it seems like that is just nothing in my head. I had forgotten everything. A girl with brown hair told me she loved me but how could I know who she was?  
  
"Davis. Davis? Davis!" Demiveemon screamed in my ear and showed me the clock. It was 7:44. 7:44?! I was going to be late! I changed, grabbed my mom's toast and headed off to the school.  
  
"I think he forgot me."  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Kari." Kari was waiting outside with TK,  
  
"Hi TD."  
  
"That's TK." TK answered.  
  
"Hi, Davis!" It was Yolei. She came out of nowhere and greeted everyone hello.  
  
"I guess the Digital World is safe today." The bell rang. We all went inside our classes. It was pretty much boring at first, but seeing Kari just made it feel tiny.  
  
After school. Everyone but TK was there. He said that he had a basketball game.  
  
"It looks like the Digimon Emperor is at it again." Yolei showed all of us the Control Spire being built.  
  
"I guess we have to go!"  
  
"But wait, TK isn't here."  
  
"Forget about TK. He won't get back until the game is over." Kari sighed and opened the Digital World. I must have said something bad. Darn. Then that's when it hit me. Demiveemon wasn't there. I had left him at my house. I had to decide. Get him or leave the girls in the Digital World.  
  
"What took you so long?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Uh… I left Demiveemon at home."  
  
"Great. Now we have to be bodyguards."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be SSSSAAAAFFFFEEEE!!!!!" A trap had sprung and I was instantly captured by a Kuwagamon.  
  
"Davis!!!!!" I heard someone scream my name… and I blacked out.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!! Did I capture my worthy adversary? Oh, dear me! Hahahahahahahaha!" It was the Digimon Emperor, or in this case, Ken.  
  
"Why I'd oughta… AAAAAHHHHH!!!" I was trapped in an electric cage. My hands were tied to a pole.  
  
"You're useless without your Digimon and your Digivice." I growled at him. He was laughing so much his teeth would probably fall.  
  
"And since you are in my power, I will torture you until… forever! Once I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you!"  
  
Man, is this kid evil. I'm not inviting him to my next birthday… if I ever will have one again. The cage started closing up on me. The bars closed in on my skin, and I could feel my hairs stand. Then, the most awful pain ever created had come to me.  
  
"YYYYAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Hahahaha! How I love punishment!" I couldn't describe the pain I was feeling. I could hardly see, but all I still saw my skin was being scorched by the electricity. The bars came slowly, beating me painfully. I didn't think I would ever survive. Then, it stopped. The bars dissolved and I lay on the ground, staggering to live.  
  
"Wormmon, take the cage."  
  
"Yes Ken."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you… Call me master!" He whipped at the poor bug Digimon. Then his eyes showed me that he had a plan in his head. He started whipping at me, I was powerless, my feet and hands were securely tied. I was dying…  
  
"This is what you get for destroying all my perfect plans!" Hit after hit, whack after whack, I slowly closed my eyes. Hoping that my life wouldn't end like this. Davis Motomiya wouldn't end captured by his enemy. He was supposed to die fighting. I was bleeding fast. This Ken guy is really mad… and evil. My clothes were practically as thick as a piece of paper when he stopped. He unleashed a pack of Gotsumon at me. They threw sharp rocks at me. They pierced my body… I was a goner.  
  
"See you later… if you make it! Hahahahahaha!" I suddenly went into a deep sleep. A sleep that I, Davis, won't wake up from…  
  
"Davis? Davis are you alright? Davis! Don't leave now… People want you back… I want you back!"  
  
"He… he's gone. You can't do anything now. The Digimon Emperor… killed him."  
  
"No, I'm not taking that as an answer! Davis! Wake up!"  
  
I could hear everyone. Unfortunately, they couldn't hear me. I was shouting,  
  
"I'm here! Yo, battered Digidestined?" They couldn't hear me. TK was there. So was Cody. They just couldn't hear me.  
  
"Davis, I want you back!"  
  
"He can't hear you. He's dead. I'm sorry."  
  
"No he's not! I love him too much to let him just fly away!"  
  
Wouldn't you know it? She does like me! Now I have a reason to get back. But how? How about going back to your body? Duh! That was the answer! I headed to my body. I laid down on it, on the exact position it was. Then, something happened. My D-Terminal beeped. It showed me the Digi-egg of Miracles! Then suddenly it's beam hit me and everything went black.  
  
I woke up to see 4 people looking intently at me… as if I was dead.  
  
"Davis! I'm so glad to see you!" A girl instantly hugged me as she saw me move.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Davis, don't you remember me?"  
  
"No, I don't and who's Davis?"  
  
"Oh no, he has amnesia…"  
  
"Don't you remember? Veemon? Me? TK? Anyone?"  
  
"Who are they?" Who were these people talking to me? There was a girl with purple hair, a girl with hazelnut eyes, a guy with blonde hair, and a kid with short, well-combed hair. Who am I? Where was I?  
  
"Davis? Can't you remember? Please Davis. Don't joke around…"  
  
They took me to a cavern, and let me lie down on a flat rock.  
  
"Kari… I'm sorry about what happened…" The blonde-headed boy looked down on the ground and shed a few tears for me. What was with these people? On the other hand, I have no idea where I am or who I am. I was probably someone important to them.  
  
"Excuse me but… I would like to go home."  
  
"That's it!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed. She was pretty cute.  
  
"If we show him to his parents, I'm sure they'll get him back."  
  
"Problem," the short kid announced, "I'm sure they'll ask how he lost his memory. I don't think getting hit by a soccer ball will do the trick."  
  
"I… I want to have a little private time with Davis."  
  
"Huh?" I was a bit shocked. This hazel-eyed girl really worried about me.  
  
"Uh, ok." They all left, leaving the girl named "Kari" and me in the cavern. Kari… that name rang a bell. Sort of.  
  
"So, my name is Davis… and I'm a Digidestined?"  
  
"Yes. I want to tell you something else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Davis… ever since I saw you, trying to talk to me at school, I thought you were cute. It began growing and… now my heart is throbbing… it has been growing… I love you, Davis… and I want you back." She began crying on my shoulder. I felt sorry for her. If I really am Davis, then how come I don't know that? Does she… care about me that badly…  
  
  
  
Minutes passed since I flashbacked… I reflected on those sweet memories and started fearing the worst. Davis was just going to die in solitude… while his body lives in a world where he hasn't seen…  
  
Kari… I'm sorry. I was a weeping soul. My body was living, but I wasn't in charge. The Digi-egg of Miracles worked so that Kari would see me. That was what she wished for. She didn't ask for the real me. So I guess I'm stuck this way forever. Kari. I love you. And unfortunately I'm never ever gonna tell her that. Suddenly, my D-3 glowed…  
  
  
  
"Where is that strange light coming from?" Kari looked at the glowing orb. It looked like… a D-3?!? "TK" ran towards us, probably worried about the light…  
  
  
  
… Then all of a sudden, the Digiegg of Light glowed too. "Davis?" she said.  
  
My Digiegg of Courage glowed. Then I saw Kari, looking straight at me. Has she seen me? Am I going back?  
  
Both lights melded and suddenly exploded in the cavern…  
  
"Kari? Kari, are you there?" I was lying on the rock my body was in. Did that mean I was back? "Davis? Are you okay?" "Kari, I'm back! I'm really back!" Kari hugged me. "I'm glad you're back." "TK, Yolei, Cody… I'm back. I'm…" Kari kissed me in the cheeks. "Davis, I'm glad you're ok!" 


End file.
